


A Trip Down Memory Lane

by MonsieurMoose



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-14
Updated: 2013-03-14
Packaged: 2017-12-05 06:40:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/720021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MonsieurMoose/pseuds/MonsieurMoose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dad runs into an old acquaintance which makes him reflect on the past, and somewhat the future.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Trip Down Memory Lane

**Author's Note:**

> This was written as a gift for my wonderful girlfriend, who really deserves more than what I give her ahahaha

You never thought you would see him again, no, it had been years. The last time you saw him you both were in college, and with alcohol pumping through both of your veins you had your first homosexual encounter. You remember the way he moaned under you, begging for more, begging for you; remember how those wanton sounds escaped his parted lips, heating your blood and making you pound into him harder, deeper.

After that night you never saw each other again, after all you were a senior and he was a freshman, you had separate classes, separate friend groups, separate worlds. You had graduated not long after, met a woman, married and had a son. You ended up working at a big time corporation in sales, lived a mundane life, but it was good. You had a loving wife and a beautiful son. Though it wasn’t long until your wife fell ill, and soon died. Thereafter you dedicated your life to your son, provided for him and raised him the best you could until he himself left for college.

And then you met him again, standing there in the grocery aisle next to you, a box of Captain Crunch in hand, reading the back. It had been almost twenty years since you last saw him but of course he never changed. He was still wearing that worn hat and pointy glasses, his polo neatly tucked into his pants and held against his muscular body by his black belt. Tufts of blond hair jut out from under his cap, styled perfectly.

You tried to open your mouth and say something, but your voice wouldn’t come, you were too shocked. You turned your head to clear your throat discretely before putting on a smile, “Strider, why, its been a while hasn’t it?” You manage, and he turns in your direction. Back then, when you met at the party he was wearing a shit eating grin bigger than Texas itself, but now he looked like a completely different person; his face was hard to read, the shades not doing much to help. With his blank expression, he seemed like a completely different person compared to before.

“Richard? Holy shit, you look old.” He replies, almost seeming baffled

Somehow you can’t help but smile,“That’s what happens when you live a full life.” You say, and he raises a brow at you, lips parting as if he’s about to say something before you interrupt, “Broderick, its been ages, why don’t you join me for coffee?” You offer; he looks you right in the eye, or you presume he does, before looking at the box of cereal in his hand.

“Sure.”

You missed hearing his voice, although that’s a weird thing to think after seeing your one night stand almost twenty years after it happened. He tells you about the adopted boy he raised as his brother, his business, his lifestyle. You couldn’t stop staring at his lips the whole time and you’re sure he noticed because he flicks his tongue over them several times while he talks. His lips are more than enough on the moisturized side.

It was supposed to be a friendly catch up, but the more time you spent with him the more your mind lingered to that night. Sex after Broderick had never been as intense, as passionate. Maybe it was because you weren’t afraid of breaking him, because he admitted he liked it rough and painful. Maybe it was because your wife was always so soft and frail and you were oh so afraid to hurt her that most times you would lose the mood before you were even done. No, sex with Broderick had been raw, primal, pleasurable. Before you know it you’re hard and you’re pretty sure Broderick knows because when you finally break from your trail of thought he’s just staring at you and...smirking. Like he knows what you were thinking, and without a word he just stands- and you immediately follow him, because you both know what’s about to happen, and you both want it.

You go to a motel, because neither of you really want to go back to your respective homes. Broderick bought condoms and a small bottle of lube from the gas station across the street, and as soon as the door closes you find yourself attacking his lips. It doesn’t take much to pin him against the door, he’s smaller than you despite his strong build; then again, he wants you to overpower him. You’re all teeth and tongue when you kiss him, nipping his lips and pushing your tongue into his mouth to taste the blueberry pie that he’d eaten just a few minutes earlier. His hands are on your waist, massaging your hips and with a breathy growl you press your hips into his and grind. He lets out a gasp under your kiss and bites his lip as you continue to roll your hips into his, gradually earning a soft groan.

You waste no time getting him onto the bed and out of his clothes before moving to remove your own. In seconds you’re on top of him, sucking marks onto his neck as you grind against him. You’re halfway down his chest when he stops you, and you can’t help the confused look on your face when you look up at him. He’s staring up at you with half lidded eyes, soft pants passing his parted lips, “Let me suck your cock...” Is all he says and you’re on your knees in an instant, holding your hardened dick in one hand as he sits on his haunches and grabs your hips.

“Fuck Rick, your dick’s as huge as I remember.” He exhales before moving to swipe his tongue over the head of your dick. You forgot what it felt like to get a blowjob, in fact, you hadn’t had once since college. When he wraps his lips around your head you can’t help but stare down at him, admiring the thin lines that frame his mouth and eyes. He too has aged, but the thought is lost when his eyes meet yours because you swear your heart stops and you grip his hair tightly before shoving your dick down his throat. He gives a choked moan, muffled by your cock in his mouth before swallowing around you and fuck it feels wonderful.

You set a rhythm and roll your hips in and out of his mouth, one hand gripped firmly in his hair as the other wraps around the back of his neck, thumb rubbing gently just below his jaw. You had never had romantic feelings with him, never had more than a physical relationship yet- with your dick in his mouth you realized that this man was the one person you had been most intimate with.

After a few more minutes of savoring the feeling of his tight throat around you you pulled him off, ordering him to lay down on his stomach, ass in the air. You stood from the bed and walked over to where Broderick had placed the condoms and lube, pulling one of the condoms out of the box and bringing both it and the lube back to the bed. You spent some time prepping him, making sure he was stretched and relaxed before easing the condom over your dick and slicking it with lube. You gripped his hips tightly, positioning yourself before pressing into his tight heat. He felt so good, better than you had ever remembered, and his voice trembled just the slightest as he stuttered out a breathy: “O-Oh fuck...”

Within seconds you were pounding into him, thrusting quick and deep. When he tried to reach under himself to stroke his own aching cock you quickly pinned his wrists, moving your hips at a much slower pace to torment him.

“F-Fuck Richard-- go, nmm, faster...p-please,” He begged you, voice cracking a bit as you rubbed against his prostate. It was all you needed to ram back into him, grunting yourself as you fucked him good and hard.

When it was all over you sat on the edge of the bed, Broderick under the covers and staring at you, or you presumed he was, since you couldn’t actually see him. You hunched over, your elbows on your knees as you stared at your hands. What would happen now, you wondered, would you go your separate ways? Would you both just forget until you happened on each other once more? The thought made your heart hurt, and if it hadn’t been for a sudden kick to your lower back you might’ve just wallowed in some good ol’ after sex regret and misery.

You turn to face your assailant only to find him laying on his back staring at the ceiling, “Let’s go get some grub, I’m starving.” He says, folding his arms under his head.

You chuckle, “Yeah, me too. I know a great restaurant near here.” You reply, and a smile settles on your features. You realize you don’t care if you don’t see each other again after today, it was nice just to have a trip down memory lane.


End file.
